


To Have A Home

by erialc_raeb



Series: Detroit: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feel-good, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Home, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm crying, M/M, Music, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Post Revolution, What Have I Done, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc_raeb/pseuds/erialc_raeb
Summary: The Revolution is over, and Connor is tired.  Tired of fighting, and tired of not knowing where he belongs.  There is only one place he wants to be, and one person he wants to see more than anyone else.





	To Have A Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I had to get this idea out of my head so here it is. This wasn't originally supposed to be set to music, but I changed the title like four times and this one eventually stuck and reminded me of the song from 'A Very Potter Sequel', and it just fit too well. The music is more like a background thing, so they're not singing it.

The revolution is over. The androids have won, using peaceful methods and winning over the public. The celebrations never seemed to end, Connor being dragged to each one by Markus himself. But he’s tired. Well… As tired as an android could be. He was longing to see the one person who he knew would take care of everything and make him feel safe.

“Are you coming Connor?” Markus asked, concerned for the youngest of the group. Youngest as in time being awake, and being among Markus, North, Josh and Simon. “Ah, no. I feel as though it is time for me to return to the DPD, and see if they will have me back.” He admits. Markus raises an eyebrow. “Well, say hello to Hank for me. Have a safe trip home.” He smiles when Connor seems taken aback.

Connor takes his leave, and heads for the place with his fondest memory with the Lieutenant. The cold weather may not affect an android the way it would a human, but it was still unpleasant. He stuffed his hands in his suit jacket pockets and began his journey… Home.

_Home_  
_I've heard the word before_  
_It's never meant much more_  
_Than just a thing I've never had_

Snow begins to lightly fall from the sky. Connor holds his hand out to catch a few. The flurries were perfect, and melted when they hit his hand.

_A place_  
_They say, hey, know your place_  
_But I've never had a place to even know_  
_Or a face that I could go to_  
_If I needed someone there…_

He remembers when he and Hank were outside of Kamski’s house, and the snow had collected in his hair. Connor smiles at the memory, and how Hank had teased him and playfully ruffled the android’s hair to shake out the snow.

_I'm laughing_  
_It's hard to hide a smile_  
_My god, it's been a while_  
_Since I have had a reason to_

The sun began to come out from behind the clouds, snow still slowly falling from the sky. The streets and sidewalks were empty, most people having evacuated Detroit for the time being.

_To think_  
_It's been here all along_  
_Somewhere to belong_  
_And a reason_  
_A something to believe in…_

As he approaches The Chicken Feed, he notices a familiar car parked on the street next to the empty food truck. A figure stands between the food truck and the car, arms crossed over their chest. Connor smiles wider and quickened his pace.

_I've finally found it_  
_A place where I'm wanted…_

“Hank.” Connor breathes out once the Lieutenant looks at the android.

_This must be how it feels_  
_To have a home_

Hank wastes no time in pulling Connor into a long awaited hug. The android melts into the touch, and feels a few tears slip down his cheeks. “It’s ok son. You’re ok.” Connor doesn’t miss the way Hank’s voice cracks slightly. “Let’s get you home kid.” They get in the car, and Hank allows Connor to pick the music as they drive on the non-busy streets.

_I used to dream about it_  
_But never schemed or counted_  
_On fantasies or wishes_  
_It breaks a man to see what he misses_

Connor smiles as Hank sings along to every song he picks, and even nods his head along to the beat, finally understanding why Hank enjoys this music so much.

_And so many nights I'd pray_  
_For a better life, and a better day_  
_But I never thought that it'd come true_  
_It's finally here and I don't know what to do..._  
_And I'm trying not to cry_

Connor blinks back more tears as they pull onto a familiar street.

_This must be how it feels_  
_To have a home_

Hank parks his car and gets out. Connor quickly follows after him, watching as the Lieutenant walks up to his front door. He fiddles with the lock, the cold must have frozen it slightly.

_I've finally made it_  
_I've hoped and I've waited_  
_And for the first time in my life_  
_I don't feel so alone_

“Hey Con, ya comin’ kid?” Hank calls out to him once the front door is opened. Sumo appears in the door frame and his tail begins to wag happily.

_My heart starts to heal_  
_To know this is real_  
_This is how it must feel_  
_To have a home…_

“Yes Hank.” Connor smiles and approaches quickly. Hank offers a hand to the perfectly capable android. Connor takes the outstretched hand quickly, and allows himself to be led inside to his forever home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I love comments so please let me know how I did! I'm always up for prompt ideas so if you have any for me, then I'm always down for discussing.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr! My username is, erialc_raeb (The same as on here to make it easier.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I love comments so please let me know how I did! I'm always up for prompt ideas so if you have any for me, then I'm always down for discussing.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr! My username is, erialc_raeb (The same as on here to make it easier.)


End file.
